


these little powerless bones [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: littlebastardreviews posted the collected facts from the 2014 UK Editions of Harry Potter: and this fact caught my eye.'Only one non-magical person has ever managed to get as far as the Hogwarts Sorting Hat before being exposed as a Squib.'But, gosh it just makes me want a story where a squib did make it through. So here's a drabble about a squib with a quick mind and a hand-me-down wand, who refuses to be denied her birthright.--when the hat drops over her eyes it asks, 'well what do we have here?'she’s got a forged hogwarts letter with penmanship that’s perfect down to the ink splatter;she’s got a complicated string of owls, only half of them forged, from parents to administration to ministry that’s so complicated her name ended up on the first year roll call anyway.she’s got ten arguments, four pleas, and one smothered threat on the tip of her mental tongue for why the house that comes out of this hat’s brim better not be 'squib'she’s got a lighter up her sleeve and an eight and a half inch wand in her belt that will never, ever work for her.'well,' says the hat, 'better be slytherin then'
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	these little powerless bones [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [these little powerless bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111215) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



[these little powerless bones 5:58](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uan1dKqmPgt_d6l-6zlWTMi3HMcJ1X_d/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
